


boring day

by tbhhczerwony



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Drabble, Other, Spark and Blanche are roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbhhczerwony/pseuds/tbhhczerwony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spark and Blanche watch a horror movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boring day

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why I wrote it, I only know I ship them even if idk Blanche's gender (?) but I hope ya like it ;;

Spark and Blanche decided to watch something on TV that day. They also invited Candela, but she had something else to do, so the two leaders were alone again. Spark sighed, looking at Blanche, that was looking at the TV screen.

«So, what we have to watch?» the Team Mystic leader asked.

The Team Instinct leader smiled at the friend, «A horror movie!» he exclaimed.

Blanche put the palm of the hand on the face, «Oh… again?» the team leader asked, while Spark was putting a DVD inside the DVD player.

«Do you like horror movies, right Blanche?» the blond asked. The albino looked at him with a serious expression, «I don’t like movies. I prefer sitcoms».

«Really?» Spark asked, «I didn’t know that».

«Just kidding» Blanche said, sighing.

The movie was about to begin, and the two team leaders were bored while watching it, mostly Blanche. Spark liked any types of movies, but he loved to watch horror movies with Blanche, sometimes with Candela too. But the Team Instinct leader was surprised that Blanche didn’t have fear of anything during the movie; he had fear in some scenes, instead.

«I’m bored» the Team Mystic leader said.

«I hope I will not have nightmares tonight» Spark said, hugging a pillow.


End file.
